


Unreturned

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They don’t speak and they don’t have a reason to, anymore. They won’t ever speak again as far as Nines is concerned, he’s sure of it.And his heart aches, he doesn’t want this.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Unreturned

**Author's Note:**

> To the person I love, and always will love. Thank you for the past few years, and I hope the best of luck on your journey, dear, you deserve the very best. ♡︎
> 
> Unforunately, we won’t be in each other lives to see each other grow anymore but I still wish you the very best, god knows you deserve it.

Nines shouldn’t feel like this, he’s never felt like this before. So utterly torn and heartbroken, with nothing left to say, there is absolutely nothing he can do to salvage things, to make things better. They’ve tried, an honest effort from both sides and yet Nines always felt that Gavin fell short, that Gavin didn’t really want things to be better, that the detective wasn’t trying at all. Their relationship could never be fixed, not after everything that has happened. There would never be a normal between them ever again, as if there ever was a “ _normal_.”

The android recalled the moments when they had first initially met, when things between them had been okay, much better than this, _nothing_.

He remembers the detective’s smile, the phone call they had exchanged in Gavin’s sleepy state, when he had first seen the detective’s adorable cats on that night of December 2038. 

There is unfortunately too much.

Too much memories of Gavin Reed.

He wishes that he could just erase everything, and in a sense, he could. He could erase every single memory of the detective, and yet, would that make Nines happy? To forget someone who he loved, who he still loves and always will love. Nines knows that he doesn’t have to resort to erasing his memories, that he’ll be able to get over Gavin with time and yet his heart still aches whenever he hears the detective’s name.

It was going to ache for a long, _long_ time.

He doesn’t know when it started, when he first began to feel like this, to develop feelings for the detective. Throughout their partnership, Gavin had warmed up to Nines within months and they had gotten along fairly well, the detective’s hatred for androids disappeared. The earliest memory he remembers of feeling attracted to the detective was August 2039, when Gavin chuckled loudly, seeming so incredibly happy in that moment, his complete attention on Nines, smiling softly in the warm sunlight. 

Nines misses that, so much. He misses when things weren’t _complicated_ , when there weren’t misunderstandings between them, when they could be themselves around each other without any tension.

He hates this, he _hates_ what has become of them.

They don’t speak and they don’t have a reason to, not anymore. They won’t ever speak again as far as Nines is concerned, he’s sure of it.

And his heart  _aches_ , he doesn’t  _want_ this.

He’s always wanted the detective to be his, to have him and he recognizes that he had taken the most ineffective approach to this, to expressing how he really felt to Gavin. All it had done was ruin their relationship, creating cracks that had only gotten deeper and deeper, further shattering their relationship until it was just _nothing_.

Gavin doesn’t know the reasons for Nines’ change of behavior, and he never will.

The android recalls one of their last conversations, his heart twinging in pain at the thought of it.

They had _potential_ , they could have made something out of broken pieces, and yet they couldn’t, no matter how hard they tried, things would never be how they used to be.

“Nines, I’m just another person that you’ll go through, someone that you’ll eventually forget with time,” the detective mutters softly, his eyes flickering to the android’s, whose expression was full of hurt, trying his best to keep himself together.

“I don’t want you to be that,” Nines had said at the time, and so, they tried again, to salvage something that was irreparable from the very beginning.

Nines always knew it would end like this, it would end up with them being nothing, no matter how much they both tried to make things work. The android isn’t a mind reader, cannot predict what the detective wants and he can’t play this game any longer, he cannot hold these feelings much longer.

He doesn’t blame the detective for transferring precincts, for leaving all of it behind him, for leaving them behind.

Nines doesn’t blame him at all, he blames himself, for ruining their partnership, for ruining everything they once had.

He’s sorry, for _everything_.

And with that, on July 22nd, 2040, he had made the decision to erase the detective from his life. All the memories, every single one of them, to put his racing mind to rest. To finally move on, to move past things.

**Author's Note:**

> It is not explicitly stated what happened between them, and I think that is for the better. To leave it up to the reader’s interpretation. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also edit: i'm having a major flashbacks to the moment in the reed900 server where I actually learned the proper pronunciation for un-req-uit-ted.


End file.
